Hunger Games: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Every year, a male and a female tribute from each district will be reaped for the hunger games. This year, it is the 4th Quarter Quell, the 100th games. Fine and Rein are chosen. Will they figure out who they are before they die? Will romance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ The plot bunnies keep jumping around in my head… I will be posting this here instead under crossover because I am lazy~~ Character relationships will be changed.

Summary: Every year, a male and a female tribute from each district will be reaped for the hunger games. This year, it is the 4th Quarter Quell, the 100th games. Fine and Rein are chosen. Will they figure out who they are before they die? Will romance bloom?

Tribute List:

**District 1:**

**Female: Altezza Jewel**

**Male: Bright Jewel**

**District 2: **

**Female: Mirlo Rain**

**Male: Narlo Rain**

**District 3:**

**Female: Rein Electo**

**Male: Timothy Gest**

**District 4:**

**Female: Pearl Sea**

**Male: Derek Gail**

**District 5:**

**Female: Fine Kagami**

**Male: Firo Daves**

**District 6:**

**Female: Lione Crystal**

**Male: Tio Freeze**

**District 7:**

**Female: Shade Yue**

**Male: Milky Yue**

**District 8:**

**Female: Jane Doe**

**Male: John Doe**

**District 9:**

**Female: Sophie Rose**

**Male: Auler Lily**

**District 10:**

**Female: Nina Seed**

**Male: Solo First**

**District 11:**

**Female: Elizabetta Darling**

**Male: Toma Free**

**District 12:**

**Female: Samantha Saku**

**Male: Danny Hielium**

Introduction

"So, what is your plan for the games?" the eerie voice behind the curtain hissed.

"Don't worry president. I assure you that this year's Quarter Quell will be much more exciting, much more extravagant and of course, much more interesting," Roman, the new game master smirked. Yes, this time, the games will be the most breath-taking game ever. He had everything planned out.

"Very well. You do know that I expect the best," the president smirked.

"Of course. I won't disappoint you. This year, the twist will be big and no one will be bored," Roman bowed.

"You are excused." The shadow waved Roman off.

"This will be fun. May the odds ever be in your favour!" the president laughed, his laughter sadistic.

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that you will like this chapter! Review please~

**District 1, Bright Jewel, aged 17**

I looked out of the window. The birds were chirping as the leaves rustled. It was a beautiful day, but on a really bad occasion. I washed up and went to the living room.

"Bright! I am going to volunteer for the Hunger Games this year! I heard that it would be extremely exciting!" Altezza, my younger sister, announced as soon as I entered the living room. I sighed. As if on cue, Dazzle an Sparkle gurgled and my mother entered the room.

"Mom, Altezza is going to enter the games this year," I said, shaking my head. The Hunger Games was really to violent. Just for your information, the Hunger Games is an annual event that takes place annually on tv where 24 tributes will be sent to an arena where they kill each other for survivor. That pretty much summed up everything. I detest the game.

"I know. I am so proud of her!" my mom gushed as I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you proud of you sister?" mom gushed to my two little twin brother and sister. They laughed in response.

After eating our breakfast in the dining room, I went to change to my reaping clothes. We lived in one of the finest houses in District 1 and was well respected. Altezza was our family's pride and joy, having excelled in training school. As for me, I hated it, but was still popular, for reasons I had no idea of.

I walked down the stairs to our front door, where I waited for Altezza to get ready. She came down not long after, in a pretty white dress with frills and diamonds. She looked really pretty, like a princess.

"Come on sis, let's go," I smiled and took Altezza's hand.

"Thank you, brother," she smiled sweetly. We left for the reaping.

"Bright! Bright! I love you! Nya!" screams could be heard. I smiled and waved politely at the girls waving at me.

I went to my respective age group and waited. They pricked my finger and took my a drop of my blood as usual. The mayor started his speech, which I totally ignored.

"Welcome to the reapings! I am so glad to be here once more! Ladies first!" Or escort, Sasha gushed. She was as extravagant as always, with her _unique _accent.

"F…"

"I volunteer!" Altezza shouted, even before Sasha could say the name.

"Wow! What an enthusiastic girl! Come on up!" Sasha laughed.

Confidently, Altezza walked up the stage and said, "Altezza Jewel."

Sasha welcomed her and her hand dipped into the bowl with all the male names. I secretly wished that I won't be chosen.

"Bright Jewel!" her voice resounded. 1,2,3. What? No! It can't be me! I was ushered up the stage before I could respond.

"Any volunteers?" Sasha asked. Silence. I could not believe it! No one actually volunteered!

"I see. So, are you two siblings?" Sasha asked, a smile on her face. I nodded slowly, not fully processing what was happening. I was sent to the games with my sister, whom, I might need to kill, or will be killed by.

"Let us welcome our 100th hunger games tributes! Bright and Altezza Jewel!" Sasha shouted as the crowd cheered. Great.

* * *

My mother came in, tears swimming in her eyes. "Take good care of Dazzle and Sparkle ok?" I whispered. She nodded. "I love you." I hugged her tight.

"I love you too. Here!" she passed me a golden ring. "This was your grandpa's. I will miss you!" she kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to say something, but she was escorted out by the peacekeepers. Good luck Bright. Let's hope that you will not harm your family.

**District 2, Mirlo Rain, aged 14.**

I smiled, looking at my final piece. It was a painting of the sky, the clouds floating in the sky. It was reaping day today and I was supposed to volunteer this year. Why me? I don't know. I was chosen and I have to do it. It's not like I had any choice. Maybe it was because of my throwing knives skills, or the lack of it. Maybe because of the way I seemed weak. Maybe because I was meant to be punished. I didn't know, or do I want to know.

I cleaned up and changed to my reaping dress. It was light blue in colour, which flows to my knees with grace. It was made of silk, soft and comfortable. I woke my precious brother, Narlo up and we went for the reapings. Narlo could notstop talking about the very littlest things. It was his first reapings and I could tell that he was nervous. I was too, but I had to be calm for my brother.

We were late, and the mayor had just finished his speech. I zoned out for the rest of the time.

"Let's have the boys first for a change, shall we?" Nana smiled and reached her hands into the fishbowl with all the slips of paper inside. The male tribute who was supposed to volunteer died a day ago from a heart attack. That means that the person who was reaped had a very small chance of escaping the fate.

"Narlo Rain!" Nana voice rang out. My heart skipped a beat. Narlo? My precious innocent Narlo?

"NO!" I screamed as the peacekeepers dragged Narlo on stage.

"Any volunteers? No? Oh well! Time for the girls!" she reached down to the fish bowl and took out a piece of slip. "Mana Freshman!"

A quivering 12 year old stumbled onto stage, tears streaming down.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" It was my fate after all. It's okay. I can take care of Narlo now. At least he will be safe. I will make sure of it.

"Let us welcome our tributes! Narlo Rain and Mirlo Rain!"

* * *

"Mirlo, take care of your half-brother will you?" my mum sobbed. I gently patted her back.

"I will. I love you," I whispered.

She sobbed and passed me a necklace. It was breathtaking. The pendant was a raindrop pendant that could open up. Inside was my precious painting of our family. Tears fell from my eyes. I will miss them. I will really do!


	3. District 3 and 4

Back! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you will like this chapter. Do you guys remember Pearl?

**District 3, Rein Electo, aged 16**

It was the reapings today. I sighed. The Hunger Games was filled with violence and gore and everything horrid. I hate the capitol for sending children like us to an arena where they kill. The only thing I like about the reapings is that I can wear beautiful dresses.

I love to dress up! Beautiful hair clips, clothes, shoes… I laughed as I saw the dress my mother put out for me. It was angelic, the colour of sky blue. It flowed down to my knee, with off-shoulders sleeve. It has gentle frills. Mama took out a sky blue ribbon and tied my hair with it.

"Wow," I gasped, as mama took out a choker. It was blue in colour, with sapphires and a treble clef. I put it on, my eyes sparkling. I wore my favourite heels and left for the reapings, my mother leading me.

"Rein, you look beautiful today," Timothy smiled, kissing my hand.

"Thank you. So, how are your sisters?" I giggled.

"Good, except for the fact that they keep asking me to ask you for your signature." Emile shrugged.

I laughed. "How is our school belle doing?" Timothy asked as we walked towards our age group.

"Well, I hope that I won't be reaped!" I sighed. My chance of surviving in the games was low. Very very low.

"Me too…" he whispered. We stood in our age groups and ignored the mayor's speech. It was the same every year, about the honour and some other weird things.

"May the odds ever be in your favour. Now, ladies first!" our escort, Shirleen gushed, dipping her hand into the scary bowl filled with names.

"Rein Electo!"

I stared into space. Rein Electo? Rein Electo? Wait. That's me! Shaking, I stumbled onto stage, my eyes filled with tears. I spotted my mother sobbing in the crowd. Mama! Mama! I wanted to scream, wanted to run, but my throat was dry and my legs were rooted to the ground.

"And now, the boys!" she dipped into the bowl once more and took out a slip of paper. Oh god… If you really do exist, please don't make it Timothy! Please! He has many sisters who he has to take care of! Please….

"Timothy Gest!"

My heart stopped. I screamed. My best friend, who was also my god-brother was thrown into the games along with me.

* * *

"Rein, I have to confess something," my mama took in a deep breath. "You have a twin sister in another district. When your father and I was forced to separate, we each brought a daughter along. You are given the treble clef and your twin is given the bass clef. Bring the choker along!"

I sucked in my breath as tears fell. I have a sister! No… Why must I know it now?

"I am sorry, Rein. I love you," my mama hugged me tight. She was dragged out by the peacekeepers.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed and fell onto my knees. My heart breaking.

**District 4, Pearl Sea, aged 13**

I surfaced from the sea, gasping for air. "Pearl! Time to change!" my mummy shouted from our house.

"I will be back soon!" I shouted back, laughing. I loved the sea, the salty taste of it, the feeling of it splashing against me…. I felt free in the waters, with all my worries being washed away by the sea. I got up and went to my little house near the sea.

"Finally back eh?" mummy said playfully, ruffling my hair. I pouted, sticking out my tongue. I took the clothes that my mother had laid out for me.

It was baby pink in colour, with dark pink shells decorating it. I smiled and twirled around, loving the light feel of the dress.

"Mummy! I will meet you at the reapings later on!" I waved as I ran out. I was not worried about the reapings. After all, I am only two of the many hundred slips.

"Ahhh! Derek!" I could hear the screams of the many fangirls circling Derek Gail, the most popular guy in our district. I sighed. Seriously?

I took out a glass bottle and a slip of paper. "I wish that I will see Daddy again soon." I wrote onto the slip of paper and slipped it into the glass bottle. My father is one of the game makers and is always not at home. I placed the bottle into waters and watched it float away.

There was a legend. They say that if you let the sea carry away a bottle filled with your wish, it will be granted. Everyday, I will send a wish along, hoping that I will meet daddy soon.

I stared at the horizon, before turning to leave for the reapings.

The mayor had just ended the speech and our escort started hers.

"Ladies first!" she smiled and took out a slip of paper. "Pearl Sea!" My mother howled in pain as I walked up the stage, numb with shock. Was my wish really going to come true like this?

"Gentlemen now! Derek Gail!" she announced. Derek walked up stage confidently, with his signature smile. I shuddered. We shook hands and were escorted away.

* * *

"Pearl, this is for you," my mummy pressed a necklace made of shells to me. She kissed my cheeks as my tears fell.

"Pearl, stay strong, I love you… I…" she burst into tears. I hugged her, knowing that this was the last time I will see her. My heart shattered as the peacekeepers escorted my mummy away. Goodbye! Goodbye! I will miss you! I will protect you through the sea.

I closed my eyes, as my whole word shattered.


End file.
